1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to communication terminals.
2. Background
Mobile terminals and other portable communication devices with increased functionality are constantly evolving. Recently, mobile terminals with touch screens have garnered favor with many consumers. These terminals display virtual keypads that allow users to control complex services and terminal applications with relative ease. However, there is a trade off between screen size and mobility, i.e., larger screens allow for increased functionality, but care must be taken not to make the screens too large or the terminals may become too cumbersome to carry or inconvenient for portable use. A need therefore exists for improvements in the display of information and control of mobile terminals and other portable devices.